Seven Devils
by nativedoll16
Summary: What happens when Katniss and Peeta's youngest child Rye Mellark gets invited to a party at a haunted mansion by Finnick and Annie's youngest son Cain Odair? Will Rue's niece Zara tag along and what about President Snow's youngest great grandson Zander? Complete AU/Post Mockingjay Spoiler: Snow's past
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story does not contain any spoilers. Just imagine that Zander is still alive, the 111th hunger games still happened, Zara's parents are still dead, and she decides to move in with Rye and his parents. Willow is still dead as well.

Song for this chapter: Flashlight by Jessie J

I'm stuck in the dark,

But you're my flashlight,

You're getting, getting me,

Through the night

The warm heat blew relentlessly from the vent sitting at the very bottom of the wall in the right hand corner of my bedroom. I wasn't used to the cool fall weather at the end of October. Warm temperatures suited me just fine.

It was strange living in a house with central air conditioning and heat, but then I thought it was strange living in a house with any electricity. I was not used to flat screen televisions plastered against the wall, temperature controlled showers, laser ovens and microwaves, and censor controlled lights in every room.

Even though I had lived with the Mellark's for two years everything still felt new to me. I felt like I was staying at a guest house or like I was running away from my old life, and one day I would have to face my reality. I would have to go back home and start all over. I would have to stop playing pretend and realize that I was never meant to live a simple life. One day I would have to come to terms with the truth, but I chose to deny it for as long as possible and continue to live with the Mellark's until something tragic happens, then I would know it was time to leave.

I considered Mr. and Mrs. Mellark to be fairly pleasant people considering all they had been through. They both wore the scars of war and the Hunger Games. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark were damaged beyond repair and to make matters worse their daughter Willow was killed by psychotic doctors that worked for Chronis, while Rye's body was being transported to District 12 for his kidney transplant after both his kidney's failed in the Games.

Rye's sister Willow's kidneys were donated to him since her kidneys were the only available match for Rye, and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark had to make an impossible decision. They couldn't allow their only child left to die, so they allowed Willow's kidney's to be donated to Rye, and I felt like that must have been the most difficult decision the Mellark's had to make in their lives.

They had been through hell and back, but nothing must have compared to losing their first born, just like despite all the adversity I faced nothing compared to me losing my parents. I didn't know what grief or pain was until Eros told me that my parents were dead.

At first, I was in denial I didn't really want to believe I spent seventeen years of my life taking my relationship with my parents for granted, but after I decided to move in with the Mellark's six months after the Hunger Games had ended things changed. They were still grieving over Willow, while Rye was still in recovery and taking hundreds of medications daily to make sure his new kidney's would continue to function properly.  
Despite their grief they still welcomed me with open arms with minimal concern over Rye and I living under the same roof. I considered it as a good thing because there was no reason for Mr. and Mrs. Mellark to be concerned about Rye and I technically living together.

After I was informed about the loss of their daughter, I knew that we could both gain something from each other. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark could gain some resemblance of a daughter while I gained a home, and the sense of what it felt like to be a part of a family no matter how scarred and depressed they all were. At least they did not suffer from oppression due to the harshest form of slavery. Anything was better than being a citizen of District 11.

Even though things in Panem were changing for better since Zander's family friend Krios was elected President, after Chronis was banished and sent to prison with a life sentence two weeks after the 111th Games. He would rot in prison, and be tortured every hour of ever day and somewhere in the darkest part of my mind I believed Chronis deserved much worse. He ruined what was left of my pitiful life.

The very thought of Chronis's name made me want to stop thinking all together or maybe even stop breathing. I decided to stare at the pale blue walls covering the room. My bed room was a decorated plainly with pale blue paint, a sterling silver rectangular desk by the door, and a rolling chair. The queen sized black and white bed sat in the center of the room with a mahogany night stand beside it and a black and white lamp. Then I had an antique styled wardrobe on the left side of the room, and a black flat screen television plastered against the wall beside the wardrobe.

The wardrobe was filled with clothes that Mrs. Mellark insisted that I buy from one of District 12's clothing shops. I arrived at their home two years ago with just the clothes on my back, so even though Mrs. Mellark didn't care for shopping, she knew that I was in desperate need of clothes.

Rye claimed I could have just worn some of Willow's old clothes if I lost some weight, when I was probably several pounds smaller than Willow; after all I was severely malnutrition with several food deficiencies.

I was amazed that I survived that long without any proper nutrition, but I made up for it by standing against anorexia and trying my best to eat three or more times a day at the Mellark's home. They never seemed to run out of food unless Rye ate all of it.

I heard a low clicking noise coming from my sliver door knob, and I sat up on the bed.

I sat on the side of the bed, got up, and walked towards the door. Before I could touch the moving door knob, the door burst open with none other than the menace to Panem Rye Mellark standing on the other side of it.

"What do you want now?" I asked knowing he just didn't barge into my room without a reason.

"Why do you assume I always have to want something?" Rye asked and I lifted one of my brows. Rye entered my room and sat down on my bed with a light bounce.

I shut my bedroom door.

"Because you don't just come to my room, and make yourself comfortable for no reason." I said but Rye didn't seem to hear me. He was living in his own world, it was called Rye's world.

He grabbed the remote off the side of my bed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned watching him.

Rye turned on the TV and started scanning the channels. "I have something for you." Rye spoke abruptly.

"Ok. What is it?" I said wanting a clear answer. Rye turned his attention back towards the TV.

"Oh, that's what I was looking for." Rye said and I turned around to see what was on the TV screen.

It was the food channel, a channel that addressed all the latest food trends from our District to the Capitol. The channel displayed a wide variety of different foods and new cravings.

I thought it was a unique channel.

"You know you're not going to lose any weight watching this shit." Rye said and I folded my arms across my chest.

"You're one to talk. You've gained several pounds since your kidney recovery." I stated noticing how bulky his muscles had gotten. There was no trace of lean muscle on him anymore not that I cared either way.

"Yeah right, don't make up lies to hide from the truth." Rye replied like he was certain he was right.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, and give me the remote." I demanded snatching the remote out of his hand.

"Hey, I was not done with that." Rye said about to grab the remote.

I threw the remote on the other side of the room beside the door. Rye narrowed his eyes at me, and two seconds later he leaped off the front of the bed and towards the remote. Rye crawled past me, and I jumped on top of his back to prevent him from reaching the remote.  
Rye still crawled towards the remote stretching his arms towards it. The remote was only about two feet away, and I nibbled on Rye's shoulder hoping to leave a bite mark through his thin short sleeved navy blue shirt.

Rye didn't flinch and I wondered did he have neuropathy. I continued to lie on his back with my legs falling beside his. I was glad that I had on a pair of gray sweats and a sleeveless navy blue hoodie and not a sundress.

Rye was inches away from grasping the remote, so I did only what I was certain I could do.

I placed both of my hands beside Rye's sides, and I tickled him. Rye had very ticklish ribs, I knew because Luna told me.

Rye's movement halted, and he flipped off his stomach and onto his back. I tickled him more aggressively, and Rye's eyes widen.

He tried to slap my hands away but it only made things worse. I tickled Rye more and he burst out laughing.

"Stop!" Rye fought but he really couldn't contain himself.

"Stop or I'll call Alma." Rye said slapping my hands, his short laughter ceased.

"Alma wouldn't lift a finger to save you, and I am not going to stop until you tell me what you have." I replied.

"Fine… I can't show you until you stop." Rye reasoned with red cheeks and tense muscles.

He tried to fight his silly instincts, so he could claim he defeated me at our little tickling game.

I stopped tickling him immediately. I didn't realize that I was sitting on the lower part of Rye's midsection until just then.

I stood up, and Rye followed shortly after. He reached into the pockets of his black sweats and fished out one sea green envelope.

The envelope had orange and black writing, and I wondered who could be so tacky.

"Here open it." Rye said.

I peeled away the seashell seal, and I opened the envelope to reveal a square shaped note.

It read. "Dear Rye and Zara, you are cordially invited to our son Cain Odair's Halloween party. It will be hosted by our son Cain, and there will be plenty of food, music, and costumes contests for entertainment. The location will be at Aster Slade's haunted mansion beside one of District 4's largest lakes. More information will be provided if you accept the invitation. Remember to contact our son Cain, so your name will be written on the guest list, and you are allowed to invite one other person. Love Annie Cresta." I read aloud.

"I'm going by myself." Rye said and I shook my head.  
"I just read the letter, and you already made a decision." I said and Rye shrugged.

Zander already called and warned me. "You mean Zander actually called you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, he asked about you and everything. He wants to know whether you're going or not. I said I don't know, so you'll have to call him because Zander said he's not going if you're not."

"Well, he can forget about Halloween and partying because I'm not going. Parties are not really my scene; I'd much rather but cooped up in this house all day." I responded.

"Oh. Well I'm going anyway. They got free food, you know I'm in."

"How do you know the food's free?" I said.

"Because I know parties, and if it's not I'll just steal Zander's wallet." Rye replied shamelessly.

"Alright and what about Luna, she is your endless love. Aren't you going to invite her?" I asked wanting to bug Rye.

"Nope, we apparently have bad blood." Rye stated.

"How?"

"That's the same thing I was wondering." Rye said and I shook my head.

"Ok you can get out now. I want to take a nap since I suffer from insomnia at night." I said pushing Rye towards the door.

"But I want to lie in the bed and watch TV." He complained.

"Good, go do that in your room." I said opening the door and pushing him through it.

I shut the door with him standing in front of it.

"There is no way I am going to a party." I said quietly with my back pressed against the door.

AN: First, I know I suck for writing these AU's, but I have a good excuse first I wanted to write a Halloween AU. Then stories like this help my writers block. Also, I typed this on my sisters computer because my internet on my computer is down.

I'll update something soon, hopefully. Someone let me know what you think of this. Is it really horrible? You can PM me if you want. Thanks for reading.

The song Flashlight matches Zara and her AU relationship with the Mellarks. Please listen to the song Flashlight by Jessie J. I actually just heard the song for the 1st time yesterday.

I know that this is out of line because there is no Halloween in the future, but I just wanted to write a Halloween AU.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much a fangirl for reviewing this story. I would definitely give up if I didn't receive any reviews on this story. I'm a little all over the place mentally from school and writing helps me.

I always get hit with crazy ideas when I write for my Hunger Games characters, but I am always too afraid to post my new story ideas. I hope that this story will continue to improve and don't be afraid to share your opinion.

Zara POV:

I heard the sound of the door bell ringing, and I jumped out of bed immediately. I looked at the clock on my night stand. The time on the clock said three o'clock p.m.

I had slept until three o'clock in the evening and no one even bothered to wake me. Since I got around four hours asleep at night, I always found myself feeling tired in the evening time. I didn't fall asleep until three o'clock in the morning last night, and not to mention the sound of Rye's footsteps as he walked down stairs to the kitchen or the sound of his television blasting. I was amazed he was not deaf from the loud volume of his high definition television.

Mr. and Mrs. Mellark's age must have caused them not to even hear the disturbances from Rye's last night adventures.

The doorbell continued to ring, and I wondered why no one was answering the door. Normally around that time Mrs. Mellark would be doing laundry while Mr. Mellark was at the Bakery, but that only meant that Mrs. Mellark and Rye were somewhere in the house.

I assumed if neither one of them would take the initiative to wake me than they definitely wouldn't answer the door.

After I hopped out of bed, I grabbed some causal clothes and a pair of flats from my wardrobe and walked to the bathroom. Since I didn't stay in Willow's bed room, which was much larger than mine I had to go to the bathroom across the hall. I didn't chose to stay in Willow's room because I felt like it would not be appropriate. I was not trying to take her place, so just chose to stay in one of the smaller bedrooms.

The bathroom down the hall was right across from Rye's bedroom while his parent's room was all the way at the end of the hall. Rye claimed that he still slept in his parent's bed whenever he had a nightmare, and I was so glad I am not the worrying kind because if I was I would be worried about him. I thought it was unheard of for an eighteen year old to sleep in the bed with his parents occasionally.

I thought that the random females that Rye slept with would have brought him enough comfort.

The sound of the doorbell still rang, and I shut the bathroom door immediately and threw on my clothing. I didn't even bother to brush my teeth. I dressed in a pair of tight long black cotton pants, a white t-shirt with a ruffled collar, and the pair of flats. I grabbed a hair pin from the glass cabinet next to the bathroom door.  
I brushed my wild long and tangled hair together, then I pinned it up into a semi neat bun.

I rushed out of the bathroom, and I was certain that whoever the idiot was that was still ringing the doorbell had been standing outside for ten minutes. I guess it didn't matter during the fall season in District 12, but in District 11 they would have been slowly burning.

I figured either this must have been a dire situation or this particular person was just stupid. Obviously, no one in the house wanted to be bothered.

I walked down the long hallway and onto the stairs. The ringing of the doorbell ceased, and it was replaced with a low knock.

"I'm coming. Just hold on." I said feeling my patience thinning.

When I finally made it down the stairs, the knocking stopped and I assumed the person heard me.

I opened the door without any hesitation not caring whether or not a mass murder was behind it. I had become accustomed to death and pain. I had the Games and Chronis to blame for that. For the rest of my life nothing could really alarm me or make me fearful. I had tasted death and murder too much, if anything the murderer should have been afraid of me.

I gazed at the person standing outside of the doorway. They had pale skin, black layered hair that fell to their chin, and a petite frame. The person appeared to be around five feet in height. It was Rye's favorite person, Luna Cabot. She wore a baby doll designed, pearl colored dress that fell to her knees with a pair of beige ankle boots. Then she had on a pair of black shades that covered her gray cat eyes.

"Oh, Zara it's you." Luna croaked sounding like she was in distress.

She touched the side of her face, and I could tell her nerves were shot.

"Can I come in?" Luna asked and I stood out of the doorway.

"Of course Luna, you didn't think I would just leave you out in the cold now did you?"

"I don't know what I think anymore or how I feel." Luna said stepping into the Mellark's home. I shut the door quietly.

"I have been an emotional wreck ever since Rye and I broke up two weeks ago. I can't remember the last time I ate, slept, and did anything for myself. I have just been lying in bed all day crying for two weeks, and I'm exhausted." Luna relied sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't see anything behind those enormous shades.

"I know how you feel. I have stayed up all night countless times crying, but never over Rye of course. All I know is I would be exhausted too if I were you." I said and Luna sniffled.

"Do you think this is funny?" Luna asked clearly broken and beaten down.

"No Luna, of course not. I'm just as depressed as you are, just for two totally different reasons." I responded and Luna just shook her head.

"Alright, because you just don't know what I've been going through. These have been the worst two weeks of my life. Then to top it all off I still have to take care of Gunnar. It's not fair. I miss Rye so much it hurts." Luna cried, and I just wanted to go back up to my room and lock the door.

"Hey Luna listen you are my friend, and I completely understand. Well, not really but I'm trying. I know it must be difficult considering you and Rye have never been broken up this long despite breaking up over one hundred times. You two will work it out, I'm sure of it." I reassured and Luna folded her arms across her waist. I would not have been surprised if she fainted.

I was about to hug her when I heard the sound of footsteps in the room.  
"Who is it?" I turned around to see Rye dressed in a pair of denim pants and a short sleeved olive colored t-shirt. He was holding a pair of voice automated headphones in his hand.

"Speaking of the Devil, Rye someone is here to see you." I said standing out of the way so he could get a full view of Luna. Luna wiped away her tears with a handkerchief from her dress pocket.

"Rye?" Luna replied appearing to be in awe.

Rye didn't say anything he just stood there with his mouth open. Then suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it." Rye replied about to rush out of the corridor.  
I sprinted towards Rye, and I stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast. I'll answer it, just like I answered the door. You should stay here with Luna, I believe you two need to catch up on some things. Also don't forget to invite her to that little Halloween party you're going to." I stated, and I looked past Rye to see Luna growing restless in the back ground.

"Yeah right," Rye said boldly.

"What party?" Luna asked overhearing our conversation.

"I should go answer the phone now." I said and Rye narrowed his eyes at me.

"Good luck." I replied.

"You'll pay for this." Rye warned.

"I am practically shaking." I responded.

I turned around and walked towards the dining room to answer the phone.

"Hello." I answered, and there was a long pause.

"Have you forgotten my name?"

"Zander?" I replied recognizing the sound of his voice.

"And here I was thinking you forgot about me." Zander said.

"How can I forget you? You called me five times last week." I said.

"Because you ignored my previous calls." Zander fired back.

"Yeah with a good reason. When will you catch a clue?" I questioned.

"The same time when you face the truth." Zander replied.

"What truth?" I asked.

"Hey, Fitin how have you been?"

"I think you asked me a little late, so you must not care about my well-being." I argued.

"That's impossible since we both know you're the only person I care about." Zander admitted.

"Liar, Snow's your great grandfather and Chronis is your older brother which means that you are incapable of feeling real emotion for anyone besides yourself."

"I think you've got me mixed up with you." Zander replied and I was struck by his attitude.

"Excuse me, I'm not related to Chronis or Snow." I said still stunned.

"You know what I mean, Zara." Zander replied with a drier tone.

"I'm not sure I do, Zander. I'll call you Zander since you called me by my first name."

"That's fine. Just know that their so many other things I wish I could call you in private." Zander boldly stated.

"I bet. Too bad you'll never get the chance." I responded.

"Never say never. I hear you are going to Cain's Halloween party." Zander stated with his soothing and suave voice.

"No… who told you that?" I questioned wondering who's been talking about me.

"Rye. He called me in the middle of the night last night. I would have hung up, but he mentioned you, and I really wanted to hear what he had to say. You know you're my weakness Zara." Zander admitted.

"I have been wanting to travel to District 12 and see you, but things in the Capitol are so chaotic right now, I think it's a bad time for me to leave." Zander confessed.

"But you are willing to go to the Halloween party?" I said feeling dazed and confused.

"Yeah just to see you. If you're going. I mean if you don't go, I won't." Zander said and I rolled my eyes.

"Partying is not really my scene Zander."

"I'll make it worth it, if you'll be my date." Zander said and I could smell the thirst.

"Fine, whatever I'll go to the party with you." I gave in.

"Great, I'll see you there."

"I suppose so." I spat.

"Goodbye, Zara." Zander spoke in a content way.

"Bye Zander." I said ready to get off the phone.

I turned off the phone, and placed it back in its rightful place.

Then I walked towards the den instead of upstairs to my room. I wanted to be alone, so I could think about my awful decision.

When I made it to the den I saw Rye sitting down on the coach eating a big bowl of peanut butter popcorn. I sat beside him.

"I can't believe you lied to Zander and said I was going to the party." I said feeling agitated.

"I can't believe you got Luna and I back together." Rye responded before stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Looks like we are both screwed. I hate parties." I said, and then I heard quiet footsteps enter the den.

"What party?"

I heard the sound of Mrs. Mellark's voice coming from behind the coach.

Rye and I both exchanged shocked glances.

AN: Ahh! I don't know a good song for this chapter.

I'll just say the song for this chapter is: _You Don't Own Me_ by Lesley Gore. Please listen to it.

Also, looks like Zara and Rye both crossed each other in their own way.

I was listening to this One Direction song called Perfect and somehow it reminded me of Rye and Luna's relationship. Not in this chapter though. Anyway, I'll try to add another probably next weekend because I have like three test and a PowerPoint presentation to do this week.

Check out my other Hunger Games story: 112th Hunger Games: Reflections and Innocence Lost Mafia AU. Let me know what you think of those as well.

111th Hunger Games: Shadow is under construction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song for this Chapter** : Carousel by Melanie Martinez

AN: I didn't know a good song for this chapter. Please listen to Carousel.

I really hope this chapter is not cringe worthy I have not read the books.

If I get a review or reviews on this chapter I will try to update tomorrow. I promise the next chapter will take a darker turn.

Silence filled the dining room while Rye, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, and I ate our well prepared dinner. Mr. Mellark prepared his special venison stew with a side of herb and cheese buns. I drank a glass of water with my meal while the Mellark's drank citrus tea.

I hated venison or any wild game, but I could not resist the savory flavor of the stew. We ate our meal in silence. The only distracting noise in the room was the sound of Rye lapping at his stew. Rye ate like an animal. Rye didn't chew his food, he devoured it.

Mr. and Mrs. Mellark never seemed to be bothered by their son's eating habits.

"Katniss told me about a party Finnick and Annie's youngest son Cain invited both of you too." Mr. Mellark stated breaking the deafening silence suddenly.

Rye did not seem to hear his father. He was too fixated on the large piece of meat he was chewing on.

"I told Peeta about your party invitation earlier. Remember, I told both of you we would discuss it later." Mrs. Mellark addressed and I nodded.

"What are we discussing?" Rye asked with his mouth full of meat and potatoes.

"Katniss and I are not sure we want the two of you to travel all the way to District 4 by yourselves." Mr. Mellark said and Mrs. Mellark jumped in.

"It is not safe, and Peeta and I would feel more comfortable if you had some adult supervision there with you." Mrs. Mellark added.

"I am an adult." Rye said with his mouth free of food for the first time in what felt like an hour.

"Adults can take care of themselves Rye, so you are clearly not an adult." I said speaking for the first time.

"I do take care of myself Zara." Rye replied in a mocking tone.

"No, you are misunderstanding what I am saying. I'm not saying you do not look out for your own well-being. I am saying that you use other people to get what you want, and then you depend on others in your time of need." I replied.

"What are you trying to say Zara?" Rye questioned and I smirked at his ignorance.

"It's obvious I am trying to say that you are selfish Rye." I said. I had been wanting to tell him that for months or maybe in years. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark just sat there and watched us.

"Oh yeah and what are you?" Rye said and then Mrs. Mellark cut him off.

"Alright, that is enough. Listen to me, Rye it seems like just yesterday you were lying in a hospital bed with fluid being drained off of your kidneys. You were on a breathing machine for weeks, hundreds of medications for months, and you have had several surgeries. Peeta and I felt the exact same pain you felt, and I can't go through something like that again. Your father and I have suffered enough. That is why if you are going to the party then your father and I will just have to join you. Peeta and I can spend time with Annie and Finnick while you and Zara are at the party." Mrs. Mellark stated.

"Your mother and I understand that you are both adults, but we are still going to be cautious about your safety." Mr. Mellark said.

"Safety? What safety, Chronis is dead and Krios or whatever his name is, is President, so who do we need to be saved from?" Rye asked and his parents seemed stressed.

"I hate to say this, but for once Rye is right. There are no more threats aside from all the people that hate me. I think it would be safe for Rye and I to go to the party by ourselves. I know that Rye is a flight risk, and he cannot be trusted but I will look after him, and I will even invite his guardian Alma to help. You have nothing to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. If Rye and I won the 111th Hunger Games together then we should be able to survive Halloween night alone." I reasoned.

I could tell by the expression written on Mr. and Mrs. Mellark's face they were taking what I said into consideration.

"First of all, do not bring up the Games in this house again. Secondly, you are right Zara, you are a good influence on Rye and a loyal friend, so yes you two can go to the party alone." Mr. Mellark finalized, and by the gleam in Rye's blue eyes I could tell he was excited.

I anticipated he planned to pull an all-nighter of horror movies, and I probably would be dumb enough to join him.

"Well I had a long day at the bakery, so I think I am going to head on up to bed." Mr. Mellark said with a humble smile plastered on his face.

"I am right behind you." Mrs. Mellark said picking up her bowl, empty glass, and dirty silverware. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark both exited the dining room leaving Rye and I sitting at the table by ourselves.

"So they listen to you now." Rye stated.

"What are you talking about Rye?"

"You know what I mean. First you move into my house uninvited, and now you're taking my parents away from me. They probably don't love me anymore." Rye continued.

"Rye seriously what the hell are you talking about? Just be grateful we get to go alone and shut up." I said tired of treating Rye like a five year old.

"We should get up and clean the dishes." I said picking up my dirty dishes.

"You clean the dishes, I am going to my room and going to sleep." Rye said.

"Yeah right you never sleep at night. How about I make you a deal. If you help me clean the dishes then I will watch horror movies with you all night."

"I am going to need more than that." Rye said.

"Fine what do you want?" I asked wanting to break the soup bowl on top of his head.

"Let's see. You have to watch horror comedy movies with me until seven o'clock in the morning and lay in the bed with me."

"Never mind I'll wash both of our dishes. You practically licked yours clean anyway."

"Ha, ha not funny… Suit yourself, but remember you owe me since you got Luna and I back together." Rye mentioned.

"Excuse you, you owe me because I have to go to the Halloween party with Zander Chronis." I argued.

"I will forgive you if you spend the night with me." Rye said walking towards me.

"Why do you want me to spend the night with you anyway?"

"Because I get lonely." Rye admitted. A sad expression reached his expressive blue eyes.

"Oh, well call Luna." I said.

"She will probably just complain about how she is scared to leave her brother Gunnar. Honestly, I would be glad to leave him, the kid is crazy." Rye replied.

"You are so stupid. Gunnar is clearly mentally ill like most of us, I would never deny that I have chronic depression." I replied and Rye just shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "By the way, I would rather die than spend the night with you, but since we are only several hours away from Halloween I guess I am supposed to be frightened or disgusted. I will sleep in the bed with you if it is free of spiders and cookies." I negotiated.

"I can't make you any promises there." Rye said and I just shook my head and walked towards the kitchen.

Rye followed behind me, and I knew that it was going to be a long agonizing night.

AN: Is everyone reading this familiar with all of the characters and their physical descriptions. If not I should probably list some details or you can read the 112th Hunger Games: Reflection. Just make sure to let me know.

I hope this chapter did not bore you to death. Feel free to comment your Halloween costumes for Zara and Zander, Rye and Luna, and Cain and Alma.

Those three couple's costumes have to match. I have some ideas already so I may not use the suggestion but it would be cool to hear some ideas. 

Also I think the story will become a Modern Au and the original Hunger Games time period because of the costumes, music, and Halloween decorations.


	4. Chapter 4

Song for this chapter: Neverland by Sisters of Mercy (Please listen to it.)

Chapter 4

"Hey Zara, are you ok?" Luna asked causing me to take my eyes away from the mirror in front of me.

"Yeah I am fine. Why?"

"Oh nothing, everyone was just worried because you've been up here so long."

"Well, tell them I said there is no need to worry."

"Ok I will," Luna stated then she turned to exit the room.

"You know Zander was asking about you," Luna teased standing behind the half shut door. There was a childish glee in her voice that I could not even begin to understand.

"Was he?" I asked finding no amusement in Zander's fondness of me. If anything I found Zander's fascination with me nerve wrecking.

"Yes….he was, and I could tell that he was very happy that you decided to be his date tonight."

"I didn't decide to be his date, I was forced," I addressed to Luna for the one hundredth time. She could not seem to fathom how I did not return Zander's feelings. I didn't have any emotional attachment to anyone especially not after the death of my parents. The very thought of being romantically linked to Zander made me feel ill to the core.

"So you say," Luna continued to tease.

"You sound like Alma," I told her recalling how Alma always swore that I was in denial about my feelings toward Zander.

"I'm sorry, it's not intentional I just really wish that you would give Zander a chance."  
Luna had a smile painted on her innocent round, cherubic face, but I knew there was something behind it.

"A chance to do what? This is about Rye isn't? You want me to be with Zander so I can stay away from Rye?"

It was my turn to pester her. "No… Zara how could you say something like that?" Luna questioned entering back into the room. Luna had always been so sensitive, one of the many qualities that made her the exact opposite of Rye. Tears welled up in Luna's eyes showing me that she was hurt by my words even if there was some truth to them.

"You are my friend Luna. My best friend. Rye is like an irritating little brother to me. And Zander. Zander is also my friend. He is my confidant, but that is all he will ever be."

"Right, I get it. You don't love Zander like he loves you. Sometimes I believe I am in the same predicament with Rye. I know he doesn't care about me, but I love him too much to let him go," Luna confessed with her a distinct sadness in her gray cat eyes.

"Rye is crazy about you Luna even a blind person could see that, and he is just too stupid to understand how he feels."

Rye would never stay in a long term relationship with a girl he found irrelevant. Luna was perfect for Rye, she was domestic and submissive, the exact opposite of me.

"I guess so," Luna replied with a weak smile.

"I know so," I assured her returning a causal smile.

"Great, we should go join the others downstairs before they get worried," Luna suggested.

"You go. I will be down in a minute."

"Are you sure? Because Rye swears this house is really haunted."

"I learned to not believe anything Rye says a long time ago. Just go downstairs, have fun, and if I am not down in an hour you have a right to look for me. Deal?"  
"Deal!" Luna agreed enthusiastically, then she rushed back downstairs to the party.

I was just happy she was gone, it gave me some time to think.

I stared at my reflection in the oval six foot tall antique mirror with sterling silver embroidery, and I could have been staring at a brown ghost. I didn't really know or understand the person in the mirror. The person staring at me was just a piece of shattered glass, someone who had suffered too many emotional beatings to name all of them.

I had seen my share of suffering and that is why I thought I could confide in the Mellark's because if anyone could understand it would be them. But that was two years ago, and I couldn't believe that I was gazing at a slim, dark brown skin young woman with dark brown eyes and loosely curled dark brown hair. I wore black mascara, a shiny blackberry gloss, and a little red riding hood costume. The costume could pass for just a white and black dress with a red cape if someone was unfamiliar with the story. Little red riding hood was a story that little children used to be told before the Dark Days or at least that's what Alma told me.

The costume consisted of a white dress with a visible black tight corset around my waist. Then there was the long red cape that almost fell to the bottom of my thighs. I wore a pair of long black laced boots and a plain black choker around my neck. I carried a basket as a role playing accessory.

I kneeled down to grab the wooden basket off of the expensive black stone flooring. The haunted mansion Cain selected for the location of the party was without a doubt creepy. The house was sitting behind a large, deep lake with murky swamp water. The air outside of the mansion was thick and humid as a gray mist sat around the house and over the lake.

I was upstairs in the home's master bedroom where the owner of the home used to sleep. The bedroom contained a king sized bed with velvet silk sheets, a holographic television screen that showed an image of the lake, and an antique mirror that contained a silver frame. I was supposed to be using the bathroom, but I was distracted by the mirror when I entered the large, airy bedroom.

As I grasped onto the basket, I heard the sound of my name. "Zara. Zara….," the voice whispered. Then I heard I creaking noise, I turned around swiftly to see that the bedroom's heavy wooden door was opening slowly. There was light coming from the hall seeping into the room, and I stared at the door in wonderment.  
Suddenly, I saw someone in a violet colored long night gown run past the half open door. It was a young girl. I approached the door boldly unafraid of what I might encounter.

"Zara follow me," the voice sang, and I didn't hesitate to enter the hallway. The long narrow hallway contained around five bedrooms. The master bedroom was on one end, but there was another room on the other end of the hallway. The door to the room was opened, and there was a light shining from it.

"Hurry!" They called, and I sprinted down the long hall eager to meet the taunting spirit.

When I got closer to the room it sounded like two people were having a conversation. I stepped onto the doorway of the room to find a blond woman in a silk, red nightgown with her hair tide up in a neat bun brushing a little girl's long, reddish brown hair.

The woman was sitting on a round pink bed shaped like a heart, and the rest of the room was decorated in pink and white perfect for a little girl. The women appeared to be close to middle age with thick, snow colored hair and highlights of gray.

Both of them had skin the color of pearls, and they seemed harmless. "Mommy who was that man that stopped by earlier, and why was daddy so sad?"

"No reason honey."

"But you said I should stay away from him."

"Listen to me Rosemary that man that you saw earlier is very dangerous, but thanks to your daddy we will never have to worry about him again."

"So the bad man is gone?"

"Yes sweetie he is gone," her mother assured, then she kissed her daughter on the cheek. It was such a strange, ordinary, yet creepy moment.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch.  
"I'm sorry, did I scary you?"  
I turned my head around to see Zander standing right behind me. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"Because I think I have," I finally spoke looking back over to the bed to discover nothing was there.

My eyes must have been wide and crazed. Zander's face seemed to always remain calm and charming. His amber eyes gazed into mine, and it appeared like he understood. He sighed heavily.  
"There is something I need to tell you," Zander replied causing me to worry more about him than the ghosts.

AN: Sorry I have been gone for so long! I just completed my sophomore year in college, and now I can call myself a college graduate. Even though I still have two more years to go at a four year college.

It was a long semester for me though. I had eight classes, 24 semester hours, and difficult teachers. But it is over now, and I have a ton of stuff to write. I am currently working on a science fiction book, finishing a novella, and adding onto a short horror story book.

That doesn't mean I am going to neglect my fanfictions though. I really want to finish my other hunger game stories, but I am considering rewriting 111th and 112th hunger games. So that will only add onto my work.

Thank you for the reviews I hoped this chapter was not bad!

Question: Does anyone watch The Walking Dead? I started watching it over Spring Break, and now it is one of my favorite shows.


End file.
